Love, Star
by GeekyGurl of the 21stcentury
Summary: What would have happened if Marco really WAS gone for 16 years in Earth/Mewni time? Rated T of dark themes and language (One-shot)


**I've been aching to write a fanfic about Heckapoo and Marco's relationship and what if Marco was actually gone for 16 years in Earth/Mewni time and Star had to move on without him. btw I don't own SVTFOE.**

"Not bad for a human." said Hekapoo giving Marco his new pair of scissors.

To Marco this meant everything. After 16 long years he has finally earned a pair of scissors to finally prove that he is more than just a nerd and a safe kid, he was more than just a sidekick, he was more than just the third wheel and that he could actually fend himself off and not rely on someone else to be there to fight battles for him. After this he could finally rest and retreat from this quest and maybe come back to visit Heckapoo sometime to hang out and get to know her better. After all these years she was the only one who was a constant in his life, he knew everything about her physical form, her red auburn hair, her beautiful skin, her flattering red dress, and her contagious laugh.

Suddenly the front door swung open revealing a woman bearing a wand and dressed in a blue battle dress and a chest plate with a few guards behind her.

"HECKAPOO! Surrender! You are in the presence of Queen Star of the Butterfly family, and I command that you tell me where Marco is!"

Marco was shocked to finally see his old friend again. But a wave of happiness soon overturned him and he ran to Star and tried to hug her.

"STAR!" he exclaimed.

"Get off me! You should know your place stranger! You should know who you are in the presence of!" scolded Star.

"Star, it's me. Marco," explained Marco still excited to see his old friend,"I have so much to tell you about! I fight monsters solo, I started working out, I learned new languages, and I even got to learn how to swordfight-".

Star looked furious,"So this is where you have been ALL THIS TIME!" she exclaimed,"You know what..it's fine...let's just leave this place and catch up back in Mewni".

Star was heading out the front door when Marco stopped her.

"I don't want to leave," stated Marco.

"What? Wait...you mean you don't want to leave this dimension?" said Star astonished.

"Well it's just that I've lived here for so long and I love how being here, this dimension pretty much chucks adventures at me daily and jus-"

"After all this time, after all the work I put into finding you, you choose to stay here!? Marco Ubaldo Diaz I've spent the last 16 years trying to find you! I thought you were kidnapped against you will and most likely DEAD! Not a day goes by when I'm not thinking what you are doing somewhere else! Without you your parents couldn't cope without you and had to give me to some other exchange family in Echo Creek who had this kid that teased me and made me want to kill myself, I graduated without you and I was forced to go back to Mewni instead of college to fight some interdimensional war and to go become Queen because my parents were FUCKING ASSASSINATED! To become Queen I had to marry someone, ANYONE but I refused and I had to convince the high council to allow me to become Queen and now MY OWN PEOPLE DON'T TRUST ME BECAUSE OF IT! Everyone kept shoving shitty snooty princes in my face for me to marry but I kept refusing because I loved someone who was gone! I won the war barely for my people and had to start my reputation back from the ashes just to be able to rule my dimension, and after ALL that time I suffered looking for you, you were living it up in Hekapoo's dimension and now you don't want to leave even after all we have been through!"

Marco looked dumbfounded at what Star has revealed to him. He can't erase what he has done.

"Ya know what Marco, don't even say anything, you can stay here. But know this, you can NEVER enter Mewni from this moment forward and don't even try to crawl your way back into my life, it won't work".

Star left through her portal to Mewni along with her soldiers and Marco was left with Hekapoo.

A week later Marco sat in his small makeshift base next to a village and he was reading a newspaper he got from town, it read:

 _Queen Star Butterfly of Mewni from the union of The Royal Line Butterfly and House Johansan has been found dead on earth in Echo Creek High School with. Her highness has gone missing 4 days ago after her private dinner. Her staff has claimed that the Queen has gone dark and grey these past few days crying in her quarters and refusing most of her meals. Rumors has spread that the Queen herself had her heart broken after a secret affair and has died from a shattered heart but however the evidence displays that she has traveled to Earth because she spent her best years there and wanted to die around the things she loved as a child. She stabbed herself in the chest in the middle of the school campus and the scene showed no signs of a struggle. Behind at her old exchange home she has left a note, her wand, and an enchanted envelope. The note read:_

 _To my people I leave with such sweet sorrow and I hope you will thrive and move on to another ruler who will keep you satisfied with your hopes and dreams and lead you to a strong victory and bring riches to your poor while I could do none._

 _To my allies I leave with wishes for nothing but land and riches in your future and hope to continue our bonds for the good of the universe and our people._

 _To my friends I leave with only the deepest apologies for my passing and hope that you can forgive me for doing so. I've done this so I can leave in good memory and not in vain._

 _To my lover Marco I leave this envelope_

 _Farewell to all,_

 _Star Butterfly_

 _This note has left the multiverse searching for Queen Butterfly's lover. If you have any information on the whereabouts of this person please report to the castle of Mewni._

Marco could only sit gawking at the paper in sorrow and astonishment. Star was gone. And it was all his fault. He loved that girl with all his heart but he guesses that after all that time he forgot. A portal ripped in Marco's living room revealing Hekapoo.

"Marco! Have you heard the news," said Hekapoo holding a newspaper.

Marco barely had the strength to look up at her.

"Yes," he replied with glimmering tears in his eyes threatening to pour out at any second.

"Well you have to go to Mewni and get that envelope," said Hekapoo,"want mw to come with?"

"No. This is my mess. I got it," replied Marco picking up his scissors.

When Marco arrived at the castle a maid brought Marco to a quiet dining room and handed the envelope to him.

"If you're able to open this it means that you're the one who Queen Star has wrote about. Many men have claimed but were never able to open the letter" said the maid.

Marco opened the letter and he read:

 _Dear Marco Ubaldo Diaz,_

 _By now you probably know that I am dead. Huh...who knew I would ever write that in a letter. I loved the times we had when we were younger and during that time I have gotten to know you and how strong and smart you are. When you left I started to realize that I love you Marco and I had to find you. Even after all these years the way I feel has never changed. I did mean what I said the last time we talked but that doesn't mean I hate you. My people need a new ruler and I know that you would make a great one. One that will be able to achieve far beyond I could have ever done in 2 lifetimes. Find new love Marco. Get married and have kids. I just want you to be happy. Disclosed is my will and it was rather odd to write one because I mean who would write a will when they are as young as me, in there I have left you all my property and it is yours to decide where they go to and I've written in there that I leave my royal duties to you._

 _Love Star._

After that moment Marco became King of Mewni and achieved a new golden age for the land. He got married and had kids and passed on.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that rollercoaster of emotions! I would like to say that Marco got married to Hekapoo but it wasn't a good marriage and that I barely ship Marco and Hekapoo anyways, don't get me wrong their an ok ship but I ship Starco more. Dont forget to leave me a review and this is GeekyGurlofthe21stCentury OUT! *drops mic***


End file.
